User talk:Godliest/AoE Boxway
AoE, you say? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:43, 10 May 2008 (EDT) :AoE yes. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:47, 10 May 2008 (EDT) ::needs enchantment removal pl0x Oɱɳoɱɳoɱɳoɱ(nom)(nom) 14:48, 10 May 2008 (EDT) :::Oh, AoE. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:15, 10 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Until they get nerfed, needs more assascythes for energy and criticals. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 15:27, 10 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Nah. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:29, 10 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Also how are you supposed to run then? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:30, 10 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::As normal... ? [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 15:30, 10 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::lol stoopid. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:32, 10 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Using Dash? I dont get it =( [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 15:33, 10 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Running relics with Dash? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:43, 10 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Need more WoW. But imo go Dual Smite with real Monks, a Paragon and a Rt with snares :o. [[User:Display|''' ≈Display']] 19px lolcat 15:45, 10 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Oh, that's what you mean. I've never done HA seriously so i dont know =P. Take two sins and a dervish with EH maybe?. Anyway, how do you run with EH - it needs an enchantment and i cant see any that last long. Again, i dont know so that's probably really stupid. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 15:46, 10 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Erm.. No. [[User:Display|' ≈Display']] 19px lolcat 15:51, 10 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Fix it you Display - I'm watching Avatar :p [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:59, 10 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::Naruto>Avatar. [[User:Display|' ≈Display']] 19px lolcat 16:01, 10 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::Err no :p [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:02, 10 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::Also you fix it :p [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:02, 10 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::Lol, anime. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:48, 10 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::Anime Ftw. Anyway rewrote it now. Lacks some Hex Removal but I guess Hex Breaker and 1 Smite Hex will do. [[User:Display|' ≈Display']] 19px lolcat 16:52, 10 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::Hrm.. No Enchantment removal.. A/D>D/W? Idk. [[User:Display|' ≈Display']] 19px lolcat 16:56, 10 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::Fixed. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:04, 10 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::Also DA para? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:10, 10 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::::Having 2 Sigs is bad. Drop an Attack skill or Dash for Res sig. Or drop both and take a Shadowstep :o. You need a Para, no defense in this build really, should prob drop something for WoW on the Rt. [[User:Display|' ≈Display']] 19px lolcat 17:19, 10 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::::Nonono. You removed the Draw AoE monk Q_Q, note there is no Draw on the HB. Duh. [[User:Display|' ≈Display']] 19px lolcat 17:20, 10 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::::::Also note that the sins got Sin's Remedy! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:29, 10 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::Yah? The RC don't got Mending Touch. [[User:Display|' ≈Display']] 19px lolcat 17:33, 10 May 2008 (EDT) Just a thought: prof=E/Mo energ=10+1+1 Smit=12 Protection=8of FortuneGuardianHexAuraof Lesser Energyof MagicFiresignet/build [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 02:28, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :meh most of the time you'd only be able to get SG down to 2 energy. the downside to the main bar is that guardian is a 1s cast. they both have up and downsides. 'Oɱɳoɱɳoɱɳoɱ(nom)(nom)' 02:31, 11 May 2008 (EDT) ::Also guardian is 4 recharge so not much spamming is possible. This does lose a bit of damage and divine favour bonus, but i thought the +50 aoe healing from SG would compensate.[[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 02:41, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :::Erm.. No. [[User:Display|' ≈Display']] 19px lolcat 03:11, 11 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Y not? [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 03:13, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :::::The AoE Monks don't got Energy problem in the first place, 13 Smiting > 12, and Divine Favor is always nice. [[User:Display|' ≈Display']] 19px lolcat 03:17, 11 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::I know they have energy from AoE, but this has more spam so more damage. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 03:18, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::Spamming RoF/Guardian works wonder ty. [[User:Display|' ≈Display']] 19px lolcat 03:26, 11 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::KK whatever. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 03:38, 11 May 2008 (EDT) Now? It can run nicely and got much more pressure and defense. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 06:27, 11 May 2008 (EDT) Click Me equals lack of Inspiration :o Enjoy phailer! 07:36, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :IM HITTIN U WIF MY SCYTHE NOT HAMMER!! [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 07:37, 11 May 2008 (EDT) ::I made this build since the one you linked was crap and I didn't feel like doing such major changes to it. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 07:49, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :::Switch one DPS for Flesh imo. [[User:Display|' ≈Display']] 19px lolcat 14:13, 11 May 2008 (EDT) combo breaker! No Make Haste & Song is good. [[User:Display|' ≈Display']] 19px lolcat 14:28, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :Works otherwise too. The sins can still run. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:30, 11 May 2008 (EDT) ::Slow but yeah.. And how are you gonna cap without song..? [[User:Display|' ≈Display']] 19px lolcat 14:54, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :::They got 33% speed boost, how is that slow? And I don't know; WoW works to some extent. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:09, 11 May 2008 (EDT) ::::It only lasts for 11 seconds, 4 seconds downtime is not good ><. Anyway the Sins can't run because you won't be able to spike the other runner/ghost etc. [[User:Display|' ≈Display']] 19px lolcat 17:12, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :::::That doesn't make sense. No one spikes rangers, you maybe body block them, but that's all. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 08:26, 12 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Spike rangers (?). Erm.. Yes, you do spike the other runner/ghost. [[User:Display|' ≈Display']] 19px lolcat 12:58, 12 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::Fuck that. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:00, 12 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Hokai.. Gogo observe Unholy. [[User:Display|' ≈Display']] 19px lolcat 13:02, 12 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::fuck the meta. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:05, 12 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Ookay.. [[User:Display|' ≈Display']] 19px lolcat 13:07, 12 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::But now you got your fuckign make hate! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:15, 12 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Yay! [[User:Display|' ≈Display']] 19px lolcat 13:22, 12 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::lol "Make Hate!" got a heart <3 [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box''']] 19px 13:24, 12 May 2008 (EDT)